Special
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. The guys decide to give Stella's pajama party another try and its very eventful for Macy and Kevin. One-shot. A Tag for the episode "Forgetting Stella's Birthday".


**A/N**: So I watched "Forgetting Stella's Birthday" tonight and could not get over #1: the fact that the writers actually wrote Macy as angry wtih the guys, #2: the fact that Kevin put his arm around Macy and led her down the hallway, and #3: That there was a Kacy hug at the end and Kevin looked semi-stunned. So, of course, those three things caused me to write a tag for the episode. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

Special

by angellwings

* * *

Kevin was surprised when Macy hugged him. It did occur to him that the intense situation called for it, however he never thought it would actually happen. When it did happen he hadn't reacted like he had imagined he would. He froze. He was alert enough to breathe a sigh of relief when Macy's life was saved. The Dopey Doctor's operation was successful, but the tingle of Macy's arms around him was still there.

"I remember this game being a lot more…fun," Stella said.

Kevin still thought it was fun. Well the end was fun. The part with the hug, that is.

Nick nodded his agreement with Stella and he might have said something but Kevin wasn't really listening to him. He was still caught up in the hug.

"I thought it was fun!" Macy exclaimed. Joe, Nick, and Stella blinked at her flatly. "I mean it was crazy and dramatic…but still fun!"

Kevin smiled at Macy, "I thought so too!"

The triumphant look that Macy gave the others made him chuckle. She wasn't the only one that thought it was fun and she wanted to rub it in everyone's faces.

"Yes, well if you two would like to keep playing then feel free," Nick said. "But I'm going to find another game. Something that doesn't put our sanity at stake."

"Well, it's not as much fun if all of us don't play," Macy pouted before urgently turning to Kevin. "Not that you're not fun! Because you are! You're totally fun."

He grinned at her, "You're fun too Macy."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. I worry sometimes."

Stella laughed at her friend and patted her shoulder, "You are adorable Macy."

"Aww, thanks Stella! You're adorable too!" Macy exclaimed.

"I know," Stella said with a hair flip.

"So, what game are we playing next?" Joe asked. "We've got Memory, Trouble, Sorry-"

"Um, you know what, let's just have a cocoa break," Stella suggested. "Board Games were way less tiring when we were kids."

"Should we put he game up?" Macy asked.

Kevin shrugged, "We can get it later. Cocoa?"

"Sure," Macy nodded.

"With Marshmallows?"

"Of course," Macy agreed.

He smiled and stood to get it for her. Macy followed him to the kitchen.

"So, are you still mad at us for forgetting Stella's birthday?" Kevin asked as he got two mugs down form the cabinet and prepared the cocoa. He had assumed she wasn't but they had never really talked about it.

"If Stella forgives you then I forgive you. I was really only upset because Stella was hurt. I don't like it when my friends are hurt. Even if they're hurt by my other friends," Macy told him honestly as she leaned against the counter.

Kevin smiled at her, "Makes sense. So we're not just Jonas, we're your friends too?"

She smiled at him, "Kevin, if you weren't my friend I wouldn't have forgiven you for hurting Stella. Even if you are one-third of Jonas."

"That might be my favorite thing you've ever said," Kevin told her with a bright smile.

Macy blushed, "I was just being honest. Nothing special."

"That's where you're wrong Macy. You are special," Kevin grinned. He cleared his throat. "You didn't happen to finish that article Coler wrote about us did you?"

"I didn't exactly get past the part about Stella. I was too excited and then after that I was in too much of a hurry to post the link to it on my website and then after that I had to rush to practice and then after THAT Stella called and told me to come over here and-"

"So that's a no?" He asked.

She laughed nervously, "That's a no."

"Well, um, I might have maybe mentioned you the other night. Just so you know," Kevin told her as he focused on putting the marshmallows in the mugs.

Macy smiled brightly, "You did?"

"He asked what we thought about our fans and I might have used you an example of an awesome fan," he told her hesitantly.

"Oh," Macy said. She didn't know why she felt disappointed by that. She should have been extremely excited, but her brightness from earlier had deflated. She was just their fan? Was that all she was?

"Macy?" Kevin asked in concern. "Everything okay?"

She swallowed thickly, "I'm fine."

"Okay, your cocoa is ready," He said as he scooted it toward her. She picked it up but she didn't feel much like drinking it anymore. She held it close to her chest as they joined everyone else. She sat down on the couch next to Stella. Stella kept giving her strange looks. Macy had gotten quiet. Something had happened, and Stella wanted to know what it was. But she had a feeling it had to with Kevin since Macy hadn't gotten quiet until their trip to the kitchen. She couldn't ask her with Kevin around. Kevin for his part was confused as well. He had thought Macy would be happy about that little bit of news, but she didn't seem happy. What had he done wrong?

"Um, Stella, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Kevin asked.

Stella's eyes widened. This might solve her curiosity, "Sure, Kevin."

Once they made it safely into the kitchen Stella turned to face him, "What did you do?"

He sighed, "I don't know! We were just talking."

"Kevin, think back very carefully. What did you say to her exactly?"

"Well, I made sure she wasn't still mad at us for forgetting your birthday. She said she wasn't and then I asked if we were her friends and not just Jonas, and she said if we weren't she wouldn't have forgiven us," Kevin paused and smiled for a moment.

Stella cleared her throat, "And then?"

"Right! And then I told her I mentioned her in the Coler article when he asked us about our fans. I said she was our most awesome fan ever, and then I handed her her cocoa and she got all quiet. Then we joined you guys," Kevin said quickly.

Stella gave him a pitying look, "Kevin, you are adorable."

"Why? What did I do?" He asked fearfully.

"Macy doesn't just want to be your fan. She wants to be your friend," Stella told him.

"But she is my friend," Kevin said.

Stella sighed, "I know that, Kev, but you mentioning her as an example of an awesome _fan_ isn't exactly the best way to let _her_ know that."

"You mean she thinks that because I mentioned her as a fan that I only think of her as a fan?" Kevin asked. "But that's not true!"

"Well, then tell her that," Stella told him. He nodded.

"Right. Now?"

"No, two weeks from now," Stella said sarcastically.

"I don't think I can take two weeks of silent Macy-"

"I was being sarcastic, Kevin," Stella said as she patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, so then I _should_ talk to her now?" Kevin asked again.

"Yes, Kevin. Now," Stella sighed. She and Kevin re-entered the room together and returned to their seats. Joe had started a movie of some kind. Stella groaned when she realized it was one of those with lots of explosions and no plot.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Um, Macy? Can we talk? In the kitchen?"

"Why do you keep going to the kitchen?" Nick asked. "Did you catch something on fire in the toaster oven again?"

"No, I did not," He said adamantly. "I just need to talk to Macy, that's all."

"Sure, Kevin," Macy said quietly. "What _fan_ wouldn't want to talk to a member of Jonas."

Stella and Kevin both winced.

"Um, okay, what's going on?" Joe asked. "Why is Macy acting all emo and anti-Macy?"

"What's going on is that apparently all I am to you guys is an awesome fan," Macy said softly. "Yipee for me."

"Right, Kevin, what is this about?" Nick asked.

He sighed, "Macy, please, the kitchen?"

She stood up and quietly made her way to the kitchen. Kevin followed her quickly.

"Macy, when I said that thing about you being an awesome fan I didn't mean you weren't our friend too," He told her. "You wouldn't be here if you were just a fan."

"I just thought that I had gotten better around you guys, but if you still-"

"Macy, I said that you were an awesome fan because you are! But you wouldn't be half as awesome a fan if you weren't our friend too."

Macy finally cracked a small smile, "Really?"

"You've come through for us on several occasions. You're a mastermind at getting us out of trouble," He smirked. "You're loyal and dedicated-"

"Yeah, so is a dog."

"And smart, athletic, pretty," Kevin's eyes widened at that last word and he immediately shut his mouth.

"You think I'm pretty?" Macy asked hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe," Kevin blushed.

Macy blushed as well, "And I'm not just a fan?"

"Definitely not," He told her.

She smiled brightly at him, and Kevin felt his chest tighten. Before he knew it Macy was hugging him again, and his body was tingling everywhere it came into contact with hers. He sighed happily and reciprocated the hug. Even after she pulled away he could feel the lingering warmth of where her arms had been wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're sweet, Kevin," Macy told him brightly. "Thank you."

He smiled dreamily, "You're very welcome, Macy."

They returned to the living room and Stella grinned at them. The blush on Kevin's face spoke volumes. Things seemed to be heading in the right direction for Kevin and Macy, and Stella hoped things would keep heading in that direction. After all, they were adorable together.


End file.
